Chaos at the Christmas Show
by Aangsfan
Summary: There's a christmas show going on at school. Katara has the lead, but she's nervous. Who's there to help her? And who's there to make it worse? Kataang. Oneshot. Please R'N'R


**Ello, peoplez! I'm back, but this time with an avatar Christmas story! Yep, you guessed it. It's KATAANG! Whoooo! LOL Anyway, continuing. I know it's already after Christmas but with the holiday time got away. But here it is, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Avatar no own us, and us no own Avatar. ******

**Katara's POV**

I looked out from behind the curtains and into the audience. I was shaking all over. I was definitely not prepared. _I can't do this_ I thought. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned around. It was just Aang, my best friend. He looked at me and then frowned.

"What's wrong Katara?" he asked.

"Nothing. You know what? I changed my mind. Let's just go home." I replied.

He sighed. "Katara you can do this. It's just one song. And you have the most beautiful singing voice in the world."

I blushed at the complement. "Thanks, but I don't know…"

"Remember when we were little?" he asked suddenly. "And we had to sing a song just like you do now. You were nervous then too, but you did awesome."

"Yeah, but we were like 8 when that happened. This is different." I said as I thought back…

_Flashback (6-years ago)_

_My whole class stood on the stage as we prepared to sing Rudolph for the school Christmas program. We were each paired with a partner to dance with, except for me. I was given the lead position. Azula envied me for that. (She's hated me all my life because she never got that part. Talk about holding a grudge!) _

_We all were getting ready. I was ready except for I had stage-fright. I didn't want to perform in front of a large crowd. I think the teacher noticed this too because she had Aang come up front to perform with me. _

_The lights came on, the music played, and the curtains went up. And then…nothing. I was frozen with fear. "I can't do this." I whispered to Aang. He looked up at me and smiled his goofy grin. "Come on, you'll do great." He said reaching out his hand. _

_Suddenly all the fear just disappeared and the next thing I knew we were dancing and singing like professionals. Well, almost like professionals. But we did awesome. But it was different now…_

"It's not different Katara," Aang told me "You're gonna do great."

Before I could say anything someone else cut in. "As if. She's gonna mess up miserably, and when she does I'll be there to take her place." Azula smirked.

"Go away Azula!" Aang scowled.

"I just wanted to tell Katara to break a leg. No really, I mean it. That way I can take the lead." She laughed as she walked by. "Don't choke."

I glared at her as she walked away. That's just like her to come over here to make me feel worse. Aang turned back to me. I looked down.

"Don't listen to her Katara." He said lifting my chin so he could see my eyes. "She's just trying to scare you."

"Well, it worked." I muttered.

"Everything will be ok, and I'll be right there in the audience cheering for you." He told me.

I smiled, and was filled with some confidence. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, now you better get ready, you've only got five minutes. I'll be out in the audience." He smiled, gave me a hug, and went out to the audience.

I smiled and ran to get my dress. But when I got to the dressing rooms I found out that it was gone. _No, this can't happen. Where the heck is it? _I thought.

I looked frantically around the room and finally decided to go to the costume storage closet. They always had backup costumes in there.

I ran to the closet opened the door and looked inside. I rummaged through coats, suits, and other costumes until I heard the door behind be slam shut. I turned around quickly and tried to open the door, but it was no use. I was trapped in a closet with no way out right before I was about to perform.

I pounded on the door as I heard the announcer start to introduce me. "HELLO? SOMEBODY! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" I yelled. No response.

_Great, just great_ I thought. 

XxX

**With Aang**

I sat down next to Sokka and Toph in the auditorium as the announcer started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, for our finally we have Katara singing-." He was cut off when a woman walked across the stage and handed him a note.

"I'm sorry, there's been a change. Up next, for our finally is Azula…" he said as people started to clap.

Sokka and I exchanged glances. I knew something was wrong. I quickly got up and went back stage. Katara was no where to be found. "Katara?" I yelled.

"Aang?" I heard a faint voice ask.

"Yea, where are you Katara?"

"I'm in the closet." She replied.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked as I walked over to unlock it.

"Oh, I'm having a tea party. Aang, Azula locked me in here! Please just unlock the door."

I unlocked it and she jumped out. "Where is she?" She asked with anger in her voice.

I pointed to the stage and without a word she ran quickly to the destination.

**Sokka's POV**

I watched Aang run off to find Katara and sat back and waited. On stage you could see Azula's shadow and you could hear the music start to play. But the next thing I knew I heard Katara shout.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DRESS AND LEAVE!"

I heard Azula retaliate. "I see you got out. No matter I'm going to perform and there's nothing you can do about it."

Katara lost her patience. The curtain came up but neither of them noticed. Katara jumped Azula and the fell to the ground. Katara punched Azula and Azula pulled Katara's hair.

"Get her Katara!" I yelled. Toph was right next to me cheering to.

By now everyone was chanting _'fight'_ over and over again.

**Aang's POV**

I saw Katara run on stage, yell, and jump Azula. They started fighting, both literally trying to claw each other's eyes out.

There was kicking, scratching, biting, and punching all going on, on stage. I ran up to where they were. "Guys, stop fighting. Come on can't you settle you're differences another way."

When there was no response, I took action. Just as Katara was about to punch Azula in the face, I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me and tried to pull away but I grabbed her waist and pulled her farther back just as Jet and Haru pulled Azula away.

Katara struggled. "Aang let me go! I'm not finished with her!"

"No Katara. You're finished. You don't need to solve that with violence. Now come on, you can get another dress and the show can continue."

She crossed her arms and pouted and walked away to get another dress.

A few minutes, she came back with a smile on her face and wearing a pretty dress. "You look beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks." She said as she gave me a hug.

**Katara's POV**

I walked back after getting a new dress. Aang complemented it and I gave him a hug. "What's with the sudden happiness?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I said with innocence in my voice.

I walked out on stage, but before I sang I picked up the microphone and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to apologize for the postponing of the show. But now please enjoy the finally and have a wonderful night."

The music played and I took a deep breathe. I looked out and saw Aang, Sokka, and Toph as I started singing.

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear the_

_Music play?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging!_

_Does that mean_

_Christmas changes too?_

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember the_

_One you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time has_

_Done?_

_Is that why you have let_

_Me go?_

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere_

_OH_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care?_

_OH_

_If there is love_

_In your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas_

_All the time_

_OH_

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I found you_

_You never fade away_

_OH_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart_

_With love_

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Fill your heart with love_

I stopped singing and looked out into the audience. My heart was pounding as the crowd erupted into applause. After I bowed I walked off of stage and Aang presented me with flowers. I smiled and gave him a big hug. "I told you, you'd do awesome." He smirked.

I smiled and pulled him towards me as I kissed him on the lips. He at first was shocked, but then kissed me back. "Merry Christmas." I told him.

"Merry Christmas." He responded in a daze.

XxX

**So there you have it. The end of this story. I don't own the song either, which was: Where are you Christmas by Faith Hill. I hope you all liked it. Oh and Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Please R'N'R!**

**For the people who actually read the author's notes I thank you. And to prove it here is another scene from the story. **

Sokka drove back home with Toph in the front and Katara and Aang in the back of the car. Conversation was as it should be until Sokka had to say something that was on his mind. "Ya know, I can't help but feel that we forgot something." he stated.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and shrugged. "It's probably nothing." Toph said.

**Back at school in a janitors closet**

"Hello? Anyone there?" Azula yelled. "Let me out!" she whined.

But there was no response. After that the lights went out. "Oh come on!"

Azula pounded on the door some more and the next thing she knew, _splash!_

"EWWWW! I think I just stepped in a bucket! Come on please let me out…somebody?"

**HA! And you thought it was over. XD R'N'R please.**


End file.
